tourniquet
by heytrisha
Summary: Krista Lenz, secangkir teh chamomile, dan nada Santa Lucia yang menari di udara.
1. Chapter 1: chamomile tea

**title**:_ tourniquet_

**genre**: suspense/mystery (_a subtle one perhaps, hshs_)

**rating**: M

**warning**: _underage person does not allowed here. I have, really, warned you._

.

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

**notes**: fanfiksi ini di-_publish_ atas dukungan seseorang di akun sosmed saya. _uh don't stare at me like that please_ :)) /jder

* * *

.

(_—in other words, it tastes like chamomile_ )

* * *

Krista sangat menyukai minum teh beraroma _chamomile_.

Ia selalu menyetok beberapa dus di lemari makan apartemennya, dan tak pernah absen memperbarui stok yang mulai habis setiap bulan. Cangkir minum tehnya juga selalu dipoles hingga mengkilat; rutin diolesi air jeruk lemon segar setiap minggu.

Krista selalu meminum teh _chamomile_ setiap sore, ditemani dengan kue-kue ringan. Ia biasanya membeli kue itu di toko roti beberapa blol dekat apartemennya, roti dan aneka _pastry_ hangat selalu tersedia disana setiap hari.

Krista sangat menyukai teh _chamomile_, dan tak pernah memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk tentang itu.

* * *

Ada rumor yang beredar tentang toko _bakery_ di dekat apartemen Krista.

Krista pernah mendengarnya beberapa kali ketika ia melewati kerumunan untuk berbelanja groseri; bisikan samar dan gosip hangat yang memberitahukan kalau toko _bakery_ itu memiliki seorang _shut-in_ yang tinggal di dalamnya.

Krista sendiri tak begitu mengenal arti _shut-in_, namun Annie memberitahunya kalau kata itu berarti semacam penyendiri, atau mungkin fobia sosial. Sedangkan Mikasa, yang keturunan Asia, mengatakan kalau _shut-in_ berkonotasi sama dengan fenomena _hikikomori _di Jepang.

Krista menemukan dirinya tak begitu peduli akan hal itu, dan meneruskan berbelanja di toko itu sebagai seorang pelanggan setia. Lagipula, toko _bakery_ itu cukup ramai, tak menyimpan kesan misterius sama sekali.

Sore itu, Krista membeli satu dus kecil _éclair_ vanilla dengan _cherry _di atasnya, dan membawanya ke rumah. Seorang wanita berambut hitam, yang selalu memakai masker dan mengenakan _nametag _bertuliskan '_Freya_' di dadanya, mengucapkan terima kasih , lalu menyodorkan kembalian.

Krista menikmati istirahat sorenya dengan nikmat hari itu, tak lupa secangkir teh _chamomile_ hangat tersedia di tangan.

* * *

Krista pulang larut malam dari kantornya hari itu. Seperti biasa, ia melewati toko _bakery_ langganannya sebelum memasuki belokan gang. Sudah jam sebelas malam, dan lampu di toko _bakery_ itu masih menyala; meskipun pintunya menggantungkan tag '_closed_' disana.

Krista melewati bagian depan toko itu tanpa suara, lonceng kecil yang digantungkan dengan benang di pintu toko itu berdenting kecil dihembus angin malam. Krista berjengit sedikit, mendapati kalau suara itu terdengar sedikit asing baginya.

_TING, TING._

Suara lonceng; dan setelah itu hening. Krista mendengar suara benda terjatuh, dan ia melihat tali tas tangannya yang agak kendor, sehingga dompetnya yang dijejalkan ke kantung depan tas itu merosot ke bawah. Ia membungkukkan badan, mencari-cari dompetnya di jalanan gelap.

Dan saat itulah ia mendengar samar-samar suara orang sedang bersenandung dari dalam.

"_Sulmare luccica, l'astro d'argento…"_

Krista terdiam sejenak, menajamkan telinganya untuk mendengarkan suara itu lebih jelas.

"_Placida è l'onda, prospero è il vento…"_

Suara itu sopran, setiap jeda nada diselingi dengan tautan senandung menggumam yang lembut. Krista berhasil menemukan dompetnya, dan segera memasukkannya ke saku bagian dalam tasnya.

Krista berdiri, dan nyanyian itu berhenti—sama asingnya seperti ketika nada itu mulai mengalunkan wujudnya. Ia berjengit sedikit, dan mempercepat langkahnya dari situ.

_Sopranis gereja di tengah malam buta? _Yang benar saja.

.

Toko _bakery_ itu perlahan mulai menjauh seiring langkah Krista yang dinaikkan temponya. Namun, tanpa Krista sadari; sepasang mata berwarna cokelat gelap mengawasi kepergian gadis itu, bulu mata palsu menempel di kelopak pucatnya.

* * *

Malam itu, Krista bermimpi tentang lautan _chamomile_.

Ia mendapati dirinya terbangun di antara kelopak-kelopak lembut berwarna putih; bau _chamomile_ yang hangat menggelitik hidungnya setiap kali ia menghela napas. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, namun sepanjang mata memandang yang ada hanyalah _chamomile_, _chamomile_, dan _chamomile_; padang bunga yang begitu surrealis seperti sapuan cat minyak di kanvas.

Krista bangkit, dan berlari. Ia tak tahu apa alasannya, tapi sesuatu memberitahunya untuk lari. Sesuatu yang lembut terasa menggelitik kulitnya seiring dengan otot-ototnya yang saling bergesekkan; dan ia segera menghentikan derap kakinya begitu mengetahui benda apa itu.

Bajunya. Terlepas.

Krista terhenyak, ketika menyadari bahwa benang terakhir yang menutupi tubuhnya, begitu lembut bak sutra hingga gesekannya hampir tak terasa, jatuh melewati kakinya.

Oh. _Sialsialsial._

Ia buru-buru menaikkan fabrik tipis serupa _dress_ itu, sambungan antar potongannya kelihatan bak dikaitkan dengan tusuk jelujur yang dikerjakan tergesa-gesa, dan menautkan tali _dress_ itu di bahunya. Nah. Beres.

Tapi, mengapa… _kulitnya terasa begitu dingin?_

Ia meraba bagian belakang punggungnya perlahan, dan mendapati kalau selain _dress_ tipisnya; tak terdapat tali yang biasanya melingkar disana.

Ia terhenyak, dan segera menyadari kalau dirinya tak memakai pakaian dalam.

Krista mendapati dirinya gemetaran hebat; _oh oh_—bayangkan kulitnya yang sepucat susu itu terekspos begitu saja dan hanya terhalangi fabrikasi tipis ini; ia bahkan tak sanggup menerima hal itu. Dikencangkannya balutan _dress_ tipisnya di tubuhnya, dan melangkahkan kakinya perlahan.

Ia tak menjumpai orang lain sama sekali disini. Krista menghela napas dalam, memenuhi paru-parunya dengan wangi _chamomile_ yang hangat. Ia memicingkan matanya berkeliling sekali lagi, dan mendapati telinganya mendengar suatu harmoni yang tak asing.

"_Sul mare luccica l'astro d'argento…"_

Sedikit _legato_ terdengar mengalun di sela-sela nada. Krista terpaku.

"_Placida è l'onda, prospero è il vento…."_

Melodi itu terdengar menjauh, sebelum kemudian pelayangan bunyinya terdengar lagi dan terasa mengecup lembut daun telinga Krista.

"_Venite all'agile barchetta mia…."_

Suara gumaman lembut dengan nada rendah; dan setelah itu, hening.

Krista terdiam, sunyi terasa begitu asing di sekelilingnya setelah nada itu memeluk udara sekejap tadi. Si gadis pirang menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan, dan memutuskan untuk berjalan lagi menempuh padang _chamomile_ yang entah apa ada ujungnya ini.

Krista terus berjalan, berjalan, dan berjalan; ketika sebuah papan dari kayu oak yang keras membentur telapak kakinya. Ia berjengit sedikit, dan mundur sejenak untuk melihat apa itu.

Krista mendapati ukiran serabutan yang terpahat di papan oak itu; dan menyentuhkan jarinya kesana.

Kurva-kurva anonim itu segera bergerak dengan kasat mata, menautkan diri satu sama lain—membentuk segurat relief yang bisa dimengerti.

_**YouarethevalkyrieIsearchthroughtheseyears**_

Krista mengernyitkan kening, menyentuh relief itu sekali lagi; namun kali ini tak terjadi apapun. Ia terdiam sejenak, memutuskan kalau tulisan itu mungkin bukan sesuatu yang patut untuk dipusingkan.

Tapi anehnya, jemarinya seakan takluk untuk menyentuh papan itu sekali lagi—dan bunga-bunga _chamomile_ segera memudar dengan hembusan angin berbau kelembutan.

* * *

[ di _batas antara kesadaran dan ketidaksadaran—Krista membuka mata; terbangun ke dalam realita._ ]

* * *

Pagi harinya, Krista bergegas pergi ke kamar mandi dengan langkah berat. Rambutnya terasa lebih kusut dari sebelumnya; anehnya badannya tak berkeringat sama sekali.

Ia menyalakan _shower_, dan di tengah derasnya air, Krista memikirkan mimpinya semalam.

Apa maksud dari semua _chamomile_ itu?

Krista mengangkat bahu, mencoba menyingkirkan segala spekulasi itu dari benaknya. Selesai membilas, ia segera mengenakan handuk—dan keluar.

.

Ketika ia membuka lemarinya, Krista menemukan _dress_ yang dikenakannya di padang _chamomile_ semalam, hanya saja tali yang mengaitkan _dress_ itu ke pundak sudah dipotong.

Krista berjengit, dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ia buru-buru mengambil blazer dan rok _taffeta_-nya, lalu menutup pintu lemari dengan benturan keras.

.

.

Tanpa Krista sadari, sepasang mata berwarna cokelat kehitaman menatapnya dari sela-sela lubang angin; bulu mata palsunya telah ditanggalkan dan berganti dengan kelopak botak yang rapuh termakan waktu.

* * *

[ _Bau chamomile yang manis menguar di udara._ ]

* * *

.

.

**_To Be Continued_**

_._

**notes ii**_: thanks for reading. to a particular person who would take a special particular test, good luck._

_(depok, 2014)_


	2. Chapter 2: camaraderie

Krista sampai ke tempat kerjanya dengan tangan yang terasa dingin.

Ia beranjak ke kubikelnya—tersenyum pada Mikasa dan Sasha yang menyapanya di koridor tadi. Ditaruhnya tasnya di atas meja, dan ia menyalakan komputer.

Krista menatap layar monitor yang menyala, matanya terasa kering. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, lalu beranjak ke lantai dua untuk membeli kopi di kafetaria.

Di perjalanan, ia bertemu Reiner, rekannya dari bagian HRD.

"Ah, hai Krista," pemuda tinggi itu menyapanya, dan membukakan pintu lift untuk mereka berdua.

"Selamat pagi Reiner," balas Krista. Ia tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping—menghindari tatapan Reiner.

"Krista…"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya. "Hm?"

"Annie tidak masuk ya, hari ini?"

Krista terdiam sejenak. "Uhm, aku tak tahu. Dari tadi aku belum bertemu dengannya," katanya ragu.

"Ah ya," Reiner menganggukkan kepalanya, dan tercenung sebentar—seakan tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Sepertinya memang benar tidak masuk."

Krista menatap pemuda itu dengan pandangan bertanya, namun sepertinya Reiner tidak menyadarinya. Dua menit kemudian, tombol penanda lantai lift yang dituju Krista menyala—dan gadis itu menganggukkan kepala pada Reiner, sebelum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

Kafetaria sepi ketika Krista melangkah menuju stan yang menjual minuman. Ia memesan minuman kopi dingin dalam kotak, dan sebungkus kraker keju. Setelah membayar, ia berjalan kembali menuju lift—kali ini sendirian.

Bunyi statis mesin lift yang berdenting mengisi keheningan di sekitarnya. Krista menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding lift yang dingin—pikirannya teringat akan ladang _chamomile_ yang dilihatnya dalam mimpinya.

_Apa maksud mimpinya itu…?_

Denting penanda kalau lantai lift telah sampai di lantai yang dituju berbunyi, menyadarkan Krista dari lamunannya. Tangannya terasa sedikit kebas entah kenapa—dan di koridor, ia kembali berpapasan dengan Mikasa.

"Hai, Mikasa," sapa gadis itu—dan Mikasa, yang kelihatannya sedang terburu-buru, menoleh.

"Ah, Krista," gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya. "Kau lihat Annie?"

"Annie? Aku tidak melihatnya dari tadi. Mungkin dia sedang merundingkan rencana tentang proyek baru itu di ruangan Armin…"

Mikasa menggeleng. "Tidak, tadi aku sudah kesana," ia menghela napas sejenak. "Aku perlu minta rekapitulasi data inventaris darinya, penting." Gadis itu mengetuk-ngetukkan pantofelnya di lantai dengan tak sabar.

Krista terdiam sejenak. "Tadi Reiner juga menanyakan Annie. Sepertinya ia memang tidak masuk sekarang…" ia memberitahu. Mikasa mengangguk—mengucapkan terima kasih singkat, lalu pergi lagi dengan tergesa-gesa.

Krista memandangi kepergian Mikasa dalam diam, melanjutkan langkahnya beberapa detik kemudian.

.

_Sepertinya Annie memang benar-benar tidak masuk hari ini._

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan redup yang berbau kamper; jarum jam kukuk yang menggantung di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat.

"Bangun, bung!" seorang gadis mengguncang-guncang tubuh seorang wanita muda yang tengah terbaring di sofa—sebelah kakinya menggantung menyentuh lantai. Matanya tertutup rapat, dahinya berkeringat.

Si gadis terdiam sejenak,menghela napas panjang tanpa suara. Ia menepuk pelan pipi wanita muda itu.

"Bangun, _mein Begleiter_..."

Sang wanita yang tengah terlelap menggerakkan badannya samar, tapi ia tak juga membuka matanya. Si gadis, yang kelihatannya mulai tak sabar, bangkit dan beranjak ke dapur.

Ia kembali dengan gelas plastik kecil bekas kopi instan, yang kini terisi air setengah, di tangannya—dan menyiramkan air itu ke wajah sang wanita yang tengah terlelap.

"Bangun, _mein Begleiter_!"

Dua detik berlalu dengan cepat. Si wanita terlonjak dengan kaget—entah karena dinginnya air atau kata-kata sang gadis tadi, dan menegakkan tubuhnya dengan susah payah. Ia mengusap-ngusap matanya, dan matanya bertemu pandang dengan sorot tajam dari sang gadis yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau…?" si wanita memicingkan matanya, memandangi sang gadis dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Ya, ini aku." Senyum tipis terkembang di bibir kering gadis itu. "Lama tak berjumpa."

"Cih," si wanita membuang pandangnya ke samping, mengawasi cipratan air yang membasahi sofa dan lantai dengan tatapan kesal. "Kita baru ketemu beberapa hari yang lalu, _by the way_."

"Aku tahu," Sang gadis menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia membungkuk sedikit, lalu menyentuh lengan wanita muda di depannya tanpa suara.

"Eh?" wanita itu mengikuti arah pandangan temannya tadi—dan terkejut ketika melihat sebilah _cutter _yang tergenggam di tangan kirinya.

"Kau tidur sambil menggenggam itu," sang gadis bergumam lambat-lambat. "Mengapa?"

Si wanita mendelikkan matanya—dan tanpa disangka-sangka, melempar benda di tangan kirinya ke pojok ruangan seakan itu adalah bangkai tikus mati yang berbau. Sang gadis mengawasi ketika _cutter_ itu membentur tembok, sebelum kemudian jatuh ke lantai.

"Mengapa?" si wanita muda mencondongkan badannya ke depan perlahan, pandangannya menatap lurus ke mata gadis di depannya dengan sorot setajam silet. "Menurutmu, mengapa, hm?"

Si gadis tak bergeming—namun sekilas sebuah kilatan waspada tampak di matanya.

"Kau… kambuh lagi?"

Sang wanita melempar pandangannya ke samping, sorot matanya yang tajam mendadak melunak—sebelum kemudian berubah menjadi sebuah tatapan lelah. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak," ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum tipis. "Aku tak tahu, _my ally_."

Hening sejenak.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar?" si gadis mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela, sebelum kemudian kembali menatap wanita itu. "Mataharinya cerah."

Sang wanita tersenyum—dan mendecakkan lidahnya dengan ekspresi apatis.

"Aku tak mau melihat dunia," balasnya dingin. Sang gadis menghela napas panjang, melayangkan pandangannya sekali lagi ke jendela yang terbuka tirainya.

.

_Matahari bersinar begitu cerah diluar._

* * *

Sore itu, Krista menyelesaikan pekerjaannya lebih cepat. Ia memeriksa _to-do-list_-nya lagi, dan memastikan kalau ia tak punya tugas mendesak lain setelah itu.

Selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, gadis itu melirik jam, dan memutuskan untuk pulang lebih dulu. Lagipula, Sasha dan Eren juga telah pulang lebih dulu setengah jam yang lalu.

Krista menghabiskan sandwich yang tadi dibelinya, lalu beranjak bangkit dari kursi. Ia mematikan lampu ruangan, dan keluar setelah mengunci pintu sebelumnya.

Di perjalanan pulang, Krista mendadak terpikir untuk membeli sekotak éclair sebagai teman minum tehnya nanti. Tentu saja, ia tersenyum dalam hati, ia akan membeli itu di _bakery_ tempat langganannya yang biasa.

Bakery itu sedang sepi sore ini. Krista memilih-milih pastry dan roti yang tersedia di rak, lalu memutuskan untuk membeli éclair_ blueberry_ dan roti cokelat kacang. Dibawanya nampan berisi kue yang dipilihnya ke konter.

Krista menunggu sementara pegawai di balik konter memasukkan éclairnya ke kotak, dan terdiam ketika menyadari bahwa itu bukan gadis yang biasanya.

"Ehm…" Krista berdeham ragu sejenak. Si gadis meliriknya sekilas; namun tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Maaf, Nona…" akhirnya Krista angkat bicara. "Kau pegawai baru disini, ya?"

Si gadis mengecek harga ke daftar yang ada di samping tempat sendok—kelihatan sekali kalau ia baru pertama kali bekerja disini, lalu melirik Krista. "Tidak. Aku pegawai sementara," balasnya singkat. Ia menyerahkan belanjaan Krista tadi dengan terburu-buru.

Krista mendapati kalau gadis itu terlihat seperti sengaja menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Pegawai yang biasa… kemana?"

Si gadis menghitung uang Krista, lalu mengambil kembalian. "Freya? Dia sakit."

"Oh," Krista terdiam sejenak. "Ah ya, tolong sampaikan padanya untuk cepat sembuh ya, kalau begitu."

Si gadis menyerahkan uang kembalian pada Krista, matanya tetap tertuju ke samping. Ia mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Krista mengambil uangnya, lalu mengucapkan terima kasih—dan berlalu. _Bakery_ itu kelihatan sepi sore ini. Samar-samar; di antara bau roti yang baru matang, Krista mencium bau _chamomile_ yang menggantung di udara.

.

Di meja konter, si gadis yang melayani Krista tadi mengangkat kepalanya; mengawasi kepergian pelanggan itu sembari memicingkan mata.

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bersambung.**_

.

***_mein Begleiter_**: _my companion_; kawanku (Jerman)

.

terima kasih sudah membaca. :)


	3. Chapter 3: delightful touches

_In other words, it tastes like chamomile._

.

**notes**: hai. terima kasih sudah menunggu update-an cerita ini. ^^

ah ya, chapter ini didedikasikan untuk **Kak Aratte**, yang suka teh _chamomile_ (dan) YmirKrista. _enjoy!_ :D

* * *

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore.

Krista melintasi jalanan ramai dalam perjalanan pulang dari kantornya, dan melirik ke arah toko roti langganannya sekilas. Seorang pelanggan yang baru keluar sembari menenteng belanjaannya tampak di depan toko. Krista berhenti sebentar, lalu memutuskan untuk membeli sesuatu di toko itu.

Pintu toko terbuka dengan bunyi '_kriet_' pelan, disusul denting kecil dari lonceng yang tergantung disana.

Krista melangkah masuk; bau harum dari roti yang terpajang di rak menguar di dalam ruangan. Gadis berambut pirang itu mengambil nampan dan penjepit yanga ada di dekat pintu, dan mulai memilih-milih.

"Dua _éclair vanilla_… satu _croissant_…"

Lima menit kemudian, ia membawa nampannya ke kasir, dan mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Semuanya tiga dolar, Nona," sang kasir, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat yang tampak sedikit acak-acakan memberitahu total harganya. Krista mengeluarkan uangnya, dan menyerahkannya ke kasir itu.

"Tunggu…" Krista mengerjapkan matanya sekali, tampak familiar dengan mata biru kasir itu, "sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu menatapnya lama, seraya memasukkan _éclair_-nya ke dalam kotak.

"Mungkin saja, Nona," balasnya, namun nadanya terdengar berjarak. "Terima kasih."

Krista mengangguk, dan meninggalkan toko itu. _Mata biru milik sang kasir tampak sering dilihatnya, entah dimana…_

Gadis berambut pirang itu menghela napas, dan menutup pintu toko dengan bunyi denting kecil dari lonceng yang tergantung di atas papan penanda.

* * *

Krista memakan _éclair vanilla_-nya sembari ditemani secangkir teh _chamomile_, sebuah novel yang terbuka ada di pangkuannya.

Sejurus kemudian, ia menahan napas kaget ketika mendengar bunyi dentang pelan—disusul suara dari sesuatu yang terjatuh.

"Ehm?"

Krista terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian mengangkat bahu—dan kembali memakan éclair-nya.

**_SREK._**

Gadis berambut pirang itu terkejut—éclair di tangannya terjatuh di pangkuannya, sebelum kemudian—ia mendengar suara dari seseorang yang berbisik di telinganya…

"_Ma chere…_"

* * *

Krista menahan napas—bau sesuatu yang tajam menguar di dekat hidungnya.

_Kloroform…?_

_._

Sejurus kemudian, sebuah tangan lembut menutup mulutnya perlahan—dan gadis berambut pirang itu merasakan semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

* * *

"Kau membawanya?"

Seorang gadis yang rambutnya tergerai menatap ke sang tamu berambut pirang yang tengah bersandar dengan mata terpejam di sofa, tangannya terikat ke belakang.

Temannya, yang kini tengah menuang teh dari teko ke dalam dua buah cangkir yang ada di meja, menoleh, seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ya."

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, dan menegakkan posisi duduknya. "Kau melakukan hal yang beresiko."

Lawan bicaranya, yang kini tengah menambahkan gula ke tehnya, mengangkat bahunya ringan. "Aku menyukainya. Itu saja."

Si gadis menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa, seraya menatap temannya lekat-lekat.

"Kau ini seperti _stalker_, tahu."

Lawan bicaranya menyerahkan cangkir berisi teh yang sudah ditambahkan gula ke gadis itu, dan tersenyum. "Tidak juga."

"Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada gadis itu."

Lawan bicaranya, yang kini sudah mengambil tempat di depan gadis yang berbicara tadi, menyeruput tehnya sedikit. "Hmm. Harum _chamomile_-nya enak."

"Kau belum membalas kata-kataku tadi."

Sang wanita muda menyeruput tehnya sekali lagi, dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan serius. "Tidak. Aku justru melakukan hal ini untuk melindunginya, _mein Begleiter_."

Gadis itu memicingkan matanya. "Melindunginya dari apa?"

Si wanita muda menyeruput tehnya, sebelum kemudian menaruh cangkirnya di meja, dan menatap gadis itu lama.

"Dari diriku sendiri, _dear_."

* * *

Krista membuka matanya perlahan, dan menyadari kalau dirinya kini tengah terduduk di atas sebuah sofa yang terasa hangat.

_Ini… dimana?_

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki pelan, dan gadis berambut pirang itu mendapati seorang wanita muda yang tengah bersandar di dekat pintu seraya menatapnya.

"Kau sudah sadar rupanya."

Krista mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dan memandangi wanita itu dengan tatapan waspada. "Siapa… kau?"

Wanita itu menegakkan badannya, dan tersenyum pada Krista. "Kau tidak perlu tahu."

Krista mendelikkan mata birunya, tampak kesal. "Beritahu namamu, paling tidak."

Wanita itu menyentuh tembok di belakangnya perlahan, tampak seperti menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Apalah arti sebuah nama?"

Krista menaikkan alisnya.

"Itu penting. Setidaknya, aku bisa tahu bagaimana cara memanggilmu."

Wanita itu menghela napas panjang, dan menyerahkan secangkir teh pada Krista—yang diterima gadis itu dengan pandangan curiga.

"Minumlah."

Krista menggenggam cangkir teh itu dengan ragu, dan mencium bau _chamomile_ yang lembut. Ia melemparkan tatapan curiga pada wanita itu.

Sang wanita muda tertawa, dan mengambil tempat di seberang Krista. "Aku tidak akan meracunimu, jika itu yang membuatmu cemas," ia memberitahu ringan. "Minumlah. Kau menyukai teh yang ada di tokoku, kan?"

Gadis berambut pirang itu terkejut, seraya menurunkan cangkirnya cepat. "Kau… kau pemilik toko itu?"

Sang wanita muda mencondongkan badannya sedikit, dan tersenyum.

"Ya. Salam kenal, Krista. Kau bisa memanggilku Ilse, _ma chere_."

* * *

Wanita itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya selama mungkin setengah jam, dan Krista menghabiskan waktunya untuk memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan itu dengan waspada. Ruangan tempatnya berada tampak seperti lantai dua dari sebuah rumah kecil—atau mungkin kamar apartemen, dan ditata dengan rapi, meski tampak dilakukan dengan terburu-buru. Sofa berwarna biru muda terletak berdampingan di salah satu sudut ruangan, satu di antaranya tengah diduduki oleh Krista. Sebuah meja kopi dengan taplak rajutan berwarna merah muda tampak di antara kedua sofa itu, dengan vas bunga yang berisi bunga—mungkin _chamomile_, di atasnya.

_Siapa wanita itu sebenarnya…?_

Krista akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminum tehnya. Wangi _chamomile_ yang lembut menyentuh hidungnya ketika ia menyeruput teh itu perlahan.

_Tehnya enak._

Wanita itu kembali lagi beberapa menit kemudian, rambutnya kini telah diikat—namun kelihatan seperti dilakukan dengan terburu-buru. Ia menghampiri Krista tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

Krista mengawasi dengan waspada ketika wanita itu mendekatinya—dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau menyukai tehnya?" tanyanya lembut, suaranya terdengar berirama—seperti suara seorang penyanyi opera yang tengah melakukan pemanasan nada.

Krista menaikkan alisnya, dan akhirnya mengangguk beberapa saat kemudian. "Lumayan."

Wanita itu tersenyum, dan merendahkan badannya perlahan—hingga kini posisinya berlutut di depan Krista. "Baguslah kalau begitu," tukasnya santai, nada suaranya ringan. Sejurus kemudian, mata cokelat tuanya melembut—dan ia mengangkat tangannya perlahan, seraya menyentuh ujung dagu Krista dengan jari-jarinya.

"Kau…" gadis berambut pirang itu berjengit sedikit. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Wanita itu menarik tangannya perlahan, ekspresinya tampak seolah tengah memikirkan sesuatu. "Tidak apa-apa… Krista."

Krista menatap wanita itu dengan sorot tajam—namun wanita itu tampaknya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. "Apa maumu?"

Wanita itu menatap Krista sekali lagi—mata cokelat tuanya tampak seolah tengah membaca ekspresi gadis itu. "Kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya?" tanyanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu.

Krista mendorong wanita itu dengan kesal—namun wanita itu tidak bergerak. Gadis berambut pirang itu menaikkan alisnya. Wanita ini… ia memiliki tenaga yang kuat.

"Kau pernah berciuman sebelumnya, Krista?" tanyanya lagi—kali ini seraya menyentuh dagu gadis itu dengan jemarinya. Krista berjengit sedikit.

"Tidak—"

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, dan menggerakkan jari-jarinya di dagu gadis itu, namun matanya tampak seolah-olah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau mau?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu kesal. Wanita itu tidak menggubrisnya.

"Krista…"

.

Sejurus kemudian, gadis berambut pirang itu menahan napasnya dalam keterkejutan ketika ia merasakan wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya, napasnya yang berbau _chamomile _mengenai pipinya—dan setelahnya, Krista merasakan bibir dingin milik wanita itu yang menyapu dahinya perlahan.

* * *

**_._**

**_._**

**_Bersambung._**

_.  
_

notes: terima kasih sudah mengikuti cerita ini. bagaimana _chapter_ ini, menurutmu? :)

kritik dan masukan akan sangat berarti bagi saya. ini pertama kalinya saya menulis _cerita non-straight_, _anyway_.

terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah me-_review_ _chapter_ kemarin. maaf saya tidak sempat membalasnya segera, karena jadwal akhir2 ini lumayan padat, hehe.

btw, jangan mengharapkan romance eksplisit dan dominan di cerita ini, ya. _that's not my style, though_. _I prefer to write it softly, and give the character much room for relationship development_. ^^

.

(_jakarta, 07/08/2014_)

_**thanks for reading**._


End file.
